Guess Who's Back!
by Crona-Cron
Summary: Someone from Yugi's childhood has returned from four years in Italy. YugixOC, YamixOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Drama Over the Nerd-Turned-Hot Reagan Higurashi

Reagan Higurashi got out of her mother's car, "Thanks mom. See you after school. Love you, too. See ya, bye!" she said as she walked into the school of which she had not set foot into for about four years while she was in Italy. She was hesitate to walk back into that school after so long. 'I don't even think that anybody from here remembers me…' she thought to herself as she walked through the hallways.

Something caught Reagan's eye… magenta, black and blonde all on the same head. Reagan had to double take, 'Y-Yu-Yugi!' she thought to herself as she turned and followed Yugi. "Yu-Yugi," she called out to the multi-color-haired boy.

"Hmm?" the boy said and turned to the voice that had called out his name. To his surprise, he was greeted with a girl of which he was not sure he would ever see again. "Oh, hi Reagan. When did you get back?" he asked.

Reagan caught up to Yugi and panted for a moment before she caught her breath. "I've been back for months, been back since the end of last year. It's just that you never knew because I never saw you during the summer, Yug. You got some explaining to do here," she said and ruffled Yugi's hair.

"Hey! Reagan! Don't mess with my hair!" Yugi whined childishly.

Reagan smirked devilishly, "That's your punishment for me not seeing you during the summer mio amore!"

"Mi amori? Reagan… what in the heck are you saying?" Yugi questioned.

As she giggled Reagan answered, "Haha! Nothin' Yug. Don't worry bout it, 'kay?"

Confused, Yugi agreed, "Okay…? I guess I won't worry about it then."

Reagan ruffled his hair again. "Good little lover boy," she teased.

Yugi blushed. "Hey! I-I'm not anyone's lover boy," he retorted shyly.

"True, true. However, I will always consider you 'lover boy', Yug," Reagan said as she leaned in to kiss Yugi on the lips, but kissed his cheek instead. Yugi's blush intensified ten-fold. She snickered, "You're still as cute and shy as I left you during our freshman year of high school, huh, lover boy? Where are Joey and Tristan and Ryou Bakura?"

Yugi shook his head and his blushed dimmed down slightly and said shyly, "I'm not sure where they are Reagan. I can promise you that they're all going to be excited that you are back."

"I don't doubt you when you say that, Yug. I just can't wait to find them and surprise them!" Reagan exclaimed happily.

Just then said gang happened to walk passed the two. "Hey Yug! Whoa, whoa, whoa… who's this incredibly smoking hot babe you're talkin' to Yug?" Joey asked hysterically as he looked the girl standing beside Yugi up and down.

Reagan blushed slightly and played with a small lock of her hair. "Nice to see how much you remember me, Joey-baby…" Reagan teased her longtime friend.

"Say WHAT?! I don't know a girl as cute as you! But, I'd say anything as long as you keep callin' me 'Joey-baby'!" Joey exclaimed and still eyed the girl standing beside Yugi up and down.

Yugi stifled a laugh as Joey was oblivious to the fact that this was Reagan Higurashi, the girl they all had grown up with (minus Bakura, but he and Reagan were very close friends) and Joey could not even recognize her. "What's so funny about that, lover boy?" Reagan questioned Yugi. "Oh, by the way… have you gotten taller, Yug?" she finished.

Yugi looked Reagan in the eyes. "No. I don't think I've gotten taller. I'm just looking you in the eyes like I always have," he said.

"Hey. Is Yami Yugi in there? I wanna speak to Yami Yugi, Yug!" Reagan said with a childish pout and poked Yugi's Millennium Puzzle.

Joey now finally got a clue. "Reagan Higurashi!? No way is that you! Yug! There is no way this Reagan Higurashi is the Reagan Higurashi we knew back in our freshman year of high school! That Reagan was a nerd and was NOT THIS hot! I mean, if I remember right, that Reagan was as flat as a board," he threw a fit, as he continuously looked Reagan up and down making sure he remembered the little flat-chested nerd about Yugi's height nearly four years ago.

"Joey-baby! It's me. I'm Reagan Higurashi from our freshman year of Domino High School. Ya moron… but I missed you," she said as she hugged Joey.

Tristan had to stop and soak in the situation before he asked hesitantly, "Reagan? Is that really you?"

Reagan pulled away from her hug with Joey, smiled at Tristan and said sweetly, "Of course it's me. Why wouldn't it be, hmm?"

"I just have to ask… because like Joey said, last time I saw you—you were a flat-chested nerd about Yugi's height. Now look at you. No longer look a nerd, no longer flat-chested and still about Yugi's height. How could four years do, well, THAT to you?" Tristan said pointing out Reagan's now-developed chest that had grown, in comparison to her freshman self when she was flat-chested.

"Oi! You guys always point out the obvious don't you," Reagan said, faced Ryou Bakura then hugged him and said merrily, "Hi Bakura!"

Ryou, being the extremely shy guy he was, did not respond to Reagan's hug other than a cute shy British-accented, "Hello Reagan."

Reagan kissed Bakura's cheek. "Good to see me again, hmm? OMG! I noticed this back during our freshman year, but you are too incredibly cute and sexy Bakura," she said and ran her fingers through his pretty white hair.

"…" Bakura could not speak as he tried to keep himself from not fainting as Reagan ran her fingers through his hair and complimented him by saying he was 'too incredibly cute and sexy'.

Reagan smirked deviously, went back to Yugi's side and whispered into his ear, "I think Bakura missed me the most, don't you think, Yug?"

Yugi blushed and said, "I-I suppose he did, Reagan. Considering how much you made him blush just by running your fingers through his hair, I take it that he did miss you the most. Either that or you really have changed since our freshman year of high school."

"So, you're saying that if I did the same thing that you'd blush proving your point that I have changed since four years ago? I spent the majority of the four years I wasn't here in the romance country of Italia (Italy)! Therefore, it's only natural that I picked up some tricks and stuff from that country." Reagan whispered into Yugi's ear.

A blush now, again, adored Yugi's face. "K-kind of. That is kind of what I am saying, Reagan."

Reagan smirked and ran her fingers through Yugi's hair this time, then she whispered in his ear again, "So… does that prove that I am not the girl you guys remember? I have become more confident and more straightforward than I ever was four years ago."

Yugi became lightheaded. "I… I… I…" he trailed off, unable to finish his statement.

"Reagan Higurashi! You leave Yugi alone! Don't you know he doesn't like you?" Téa said and placed a hand on her hip, as she tried to look like a badass bitch who meant business.

"Pfft," Reagan scoffed at Téa, "Yug loves me and he will admit it! Won't'cha admit it, lover boy?"

"Uh…" Yugi said not wanting to hurt anyone's feelings.

Téa glared at Reagan. "You see, he just doesn't want to say anything to hurt your feelings, Reagan. So do us all a favor and quit hitting on Yugi." she said spitefully.

Reagan scoffed again, "Why should I? I've known Yug longer than you! Known him since birth! Beats your puny excuse. Loser, he loves me!"

That pissed Téa off. "Yugi. doesn't. like. you," she growled.

"Yes. Yugi. does. Téa. quit. being. JELOUS!" Reagan retorted in a smart aleck tone.

"Don't be getting an attitude with me. Yugi likes me, not you!" Téa snarled.

Reagan laughed that laugh that people laugh when they are pissed off, "HA! Yeah right, Yug loves me. I can prove it, Téa."

Téa glared, "Then prove it."

"I have a Millennium Item like Yug, I have known Yug longer than you, I have the best personality type that doesn't clash with his, I love him more than anything and I have been sticking up for him since before you knew him. I am pretty sure he loves me more than you, Gardumbner," Reagan huffed.

Yugi was worried and stepped between the two girls. "Reagan. Téa. Calm down," he said as he tried to keep the girls from tearing each other up.

"Then who do you like more Yugi?!" the two girls yelled frustratedly at Yugi, they really wanted to know who Yugi liked more.

Reagan snickered evilly before she wagered, "How bout this, Gardumbner, whoever lover boy says he loves more, she stays. The one who he doesn't pick has to leave town."

"Fine by me Dumbo!" Téa agreed rather reluctantly. She thought Yugi would pick her, boy was she in for a surprise.

Tristan and Joey also were curious as to who Yugi liked more between Reagan and Téa. "Yeah, Yug. Who do you like more? Reagan—the new-and-improved smokin hot Reagan. Or Téa—the same old Téa who we all technically grew up with? I'd be picking Reagan!" Joey exclaimed and winked at Reagan.

"Ha! I love ya, too, Joey-baby! But like I said earlier to Gardumbner, I love Yug more than anything and obviously more than Gardumbner claims she does. She just wants Yami Yugi," Reagan winked back at Joey then spat at Téa.

Yugi looked at Reagan then looked at Téa. "I… I… I… I… like Reagan more, Téa. Please don't take it personally. I-it's just that me and her have much more in common than you think," Yugi finally admitted.

Téa looked saddened, then she glared at Reagan. "You are horrible, Dumbo! You planned this," she yelled as the tears started their flow down her cheeks.

Reagan looked at Téa. "Hmmm… I guess I can put our little hatred behind us… HECK NAH! Get outta here Gardumbner! I told you that Yug loves me more, did you believe me, NO you didn't! So this is your own stinking fault," she said.

Téa turned and started to walk out of the school. "Bye, Gardumbner! Sorry not sorry Yugi picked me!" Reagan yelled at the retreating Téa.

Joey rooted Yugi, "At a boy, Yug! I would've picked Reagan over Téa, too. No offense to Téa being a childhood friend of yours and your longtime crush, Yug."

Reagan looked at Yugi with remorse. "Yug… is Joey-baby right? Do you have a longtime crush on Téa? If you do, I'll go get her and tell her to come back and I'll leave," she said with sadness in her tone.

"No! We refuse to loose you again," Joey, Tristan and Ryou exclaimed.

Reagan turned towards the two. "Joey-baby, Tristan. You guys heard what I wagered with Gardumbner. If Yug has had a crush on her since I left, then it's not my place to brake their potential relationship before it had time to take off," Reagan said laced with jealously and sincerity.

"I… I… I…" Yugi was unable to pick between his friend since birth and the girl he had had the longest crush on since Reagan left.

Reagan sighed and then said sadly, "I'll take that as a you want Téa. I'll go find her." She ran off to look for her rival to tell Téa that she could stay and that Reagan would leave town.

"No! Reagan! Wait!" Joey, Ryou and Tristan call out to the figure of Reagan that was in retreat. "Yug! What in the world is wrong with you?! Nobody here wants Reagan to leave us again! You have to stop her!" Joey hollered at Yugi.

Yugi listened to Joey and ran off to find Reagan. "Reagan! Come back!"

Yugi finally caught up to Reagan and asked once he had caught his breath, "Reagan! Don't leave, please. If you leave, no one would forgive me. Can't you and Téa just get along?"

Reagan smiled at Yugi. "Heh… Yug, do you really think that me and Téa could get along. I mean, she's always been out to get me, ever since we first met her. She likes you, I can tell. But, I like you, too. If you couldn't tell. I mean, if you remember how I was around you back when we were younger and compare it to the way I've been acting around you this morning… you can easily piece together the fact that I love you, Yug and Yami Yugi. I have nothin personal against Téa, it's just that she likes you—mainly Yami Yugi though—and I couldn't have that stopping me from having you as my own. I feel selfish… I am keeping you both from Téa and I feel bad—"

"Reagan. I do love you, there is no doubt about that. But Téa is also a friend of mine. I would like to see the two of you get along. However, I do pick you over Téa. I've known you longer and you have been there for me when no one else was. Because of that, I will always love you more than any girl that comes into my life. Understand?" Yugi interrupted Reagan.

Reagan blushed, "Y-Yug… are you serious?" She paused and Yugi nodded then she continued, "Alright then, I guess I can give Téa a chance to become friends with me." She agreed at last.

"Good. Now all we have to do is find Téa and you two can try to become friends," Yugi said.

Reagan smiled, hugged Yugi and kissed him on the cheek before she asked innocently, "Yug… does this mean that we're going out now?"

Yugi blushed as his 'girlfriend' kissed his cheek. "Yes. I believe this means we are Reagan," Yugi said happily as he looked his 'girlfriend' in the eyes.

'Good for you, Yugi. You finally have yourself a girlfriend,' Yami Yugi said to Yugi through the Millennium Puzzle.

'Hush, Yami,' Yugi hushed Yami Yugi.

'Mind if I take control for a while, Yugi?' Yami asked Yugi.

'Sure. Make it quick and don't scare off my girlfriend, Yami…' Yugi teased.

Yami Yugi and Yugi switch bodies and Yami pulled Reagan into a hug. "Nice to see you again, Reagan," Yami said into Reagan's ear.

"Yami! I-I mean… Atem!" Reagan yelled as she hugged Yami back.

Yami chuckled, "It's okay to call me 'Yami', Reagan. I'm not going to kill you if you call me that. In Yugi's body, I expect you to call me 'Yami' and not 'Atem'. You can call me that as I call you Beset when she's in control."

Reagan was overjoyed to be talking with Yami after so long, "Yami! I haven't seen in nearly four years! You still look the same as you did when I left. Nothing much has change huh? Still the King of Games, Yami and Yug?"

Yami smiled at the overjoyed Reagan. "Yes. Yugi and I happen to still remain the King of Games. Why do you ask, Reagan," he answered Reagan's question then asked a question of his own.

"It's just that I want to become the Queen of Games! So I can stand beside you and Yugi always…" Reagan said as she stopped hugging Yami and poked her cheek embarrassedly. "That is if the two of you will except me and Beset as your queen… will you?"

Yami chuckled yet again before he answered in his powerful voice, "Of course. Yugi and I would not have asked for better contenders to be our Queen of Games beside us."

Reagan giggled and smirked at Yami before she said in a teasing yet serious tone, "Just because I want to become the Queen of Games does not mean I want to duel my King of Games, got it Yami? Got it, Yugi? I don't ever wish to duel against my King, my love and my boyfriend."

"Yes, yes. We will not duel you unless you ask for us to duel you," Yami chuckled and stroked the blonde's hair as she was shorter than Yami (remember, she is around Yugi's height).

Reagan smiled and made Yami bend down so she kiss him on the cheek. "Beset and I love you, Yami Yugi aka Pharaoh Atem and Yugi Mutou. We forever swear our allegiance to you both, you have our words." She bowed respectfully to her 'King of Games'.

Yami chuckled and pulled Reagan close to him, he grabbed her chin and made her look him in the eyes. "Both Yugi and I are overjoyed to hear that you and Beset pledge your allegiance to us. We are your kings, therefore, you both must do as Yugi and/or I say. Understand?" Yami said in a serious and yet teasing tone.

Reagan blushed as she was made to look into Yami's beautiful and captivating red violet/amethyst eyes. "Y-yes sir! I know that, Yami. But, believe me… I'm ready and willing to do anything and everything you and Yug tell me or ask me to do," she said strongly.

"Then, to test to see if what you said about doing whatever Yugi and I ask is true… kiss me," Yami said, he truly was testing Reagan's promise that she and Beset would do whatever himself and Yugi asked them to do.

Reagan blushed, looked away as she fidgeted and squirmed in Yami's ever-strong embrace. It took Reagan a few minutes to regain her composure as nobody had ever asked her to kiss them, let alone Yami Yugi (Atem) and/or Yugi Mutou who she had been in love with since, well, childhood. "F-fine… I'll… kiss… you… Y-Yami…" Reagan said embarrassedly then she pulled Yami into a kiss.

Yami smirked as he kissed Reagan back. "So you did mean it when you said that you would do whatever me and Yugi asked you and Beset to do. This proves that you were serious when you said that. I know that now. I must say, we must kiss more often now that I've had a taste of you," Yami said as he looked down into Reagan's beautiful blue eyes.

Reagan blushed bright red when Yami was telling her that, "Y-y'think so… Yami?" She said then it took her a few moments to soak in the fact that telling her to kiss him had been a test to see if she and Beset would really do anything him and Yugi asked of them without question, she pouted before she continued, "Hey! You really didn't think that Beset and myself would do anything for you and Yug? Boy, lemme tell ya something: I mean what I say. Whether I promise to go out on a date with Joey-baby or duel Kaiba… I mean what I say," she said throwing her arms as she said 'or duel Kaiba'.

Yami laughed. "All right. I understand, Reagan. Honestly, Yugi and I both would love to see you and Kaiba duel each other," he said as Yugi laughed as well.

'That would be some duel, huh? Reagan Higurashi versus Seto Kaiba—who would win?' Yugi thought.

Yami snickered, 'Want me to tell our Queen that?'

'Kind of. I want to watch her duel Kaiba, but I want to ask her myself.' Yugi said.

'Then take back over and ask her if she would LIKE to challenge Kaiba to a duel. Plus, we can always help her if she needs our help. That is what we would be there for,' Yami smiled.

'Okay!' Yugi said as he took control over his body again. "Hey… um… Reagan. I'm not sure how to ask you this…" He began.

Reagan noticed Yugi had taken over again and smiled before she looked at Yugi with her beautiful blue eyes innocently, "Yes Yug? What is it?"

Yugi gulped before he collected himself and braced himself as he said to the beautiful blue-eyed blonde, "Would you duel Kaiba for me?"

Reagan's blue eyes widen with shock. Again, Reagan had to spend moments in silence as she thought it over. After about 5 or 10 minutes she finally gave Yugi her answer, "…Yes… I will duel Kaiba…"

Yugi's face lit up and he hugged her. "You are amazing, Reagan. Myself and Yami know you will do great in this duel against Kaiba. We will be there to support and help you when you need it. If Beset also gets stuck." He reassured Reagan and sealed it with a kiss.

Reagan blushed and embraced the hug and reciprocated it as well as returned Yugi's kiss. "Thanks Yug. Beset and I will gladly accept you and Yami's advice in that duel. When would you like me to have this duel with Kaiba?" She asked, pulled away from the kiss and looked Yugi in his captivating amethyst eyes.

Yugi pulled away from the hug and ran a hand through his tri-colored hair. "Hmm. Would you be up for it after school?" He asked.

"Of course, my King," Reagan said teasingly. "Oh crap! Téa! I've got to go find her!" Reagan exclaimed.

Yugi now looked worried and said in a worried tone, yet a worried tone of someone with a plan, "How could I have forgotten about that! I'll help you find her, Reagan. In fact, since you said she likes me, I'll be the bait and I'll lure her out."

"Kay! I'm all up for that plan, Yug!" Reagan exclaimed as she and Yugi ran in the same direction and yelled Téa's name as they ran down the hall. They found Téa crying out in the school garden. When they spotted Téa, Reagan's face softened into a friendly one as she and Yugi continued to run towards the weeping Téa. "TÉA! There you are! Me and Yugi have been looking everywhere for you! Look, I'm calling off that the one Yug didn't pick has to leave town thing off. I'm sorry I even wagered that on Yug saying which one of us he liked more, that was immature of me. Can you ever forgive me?" Reagan said with genuine worry as well as through a genuine smile (the first one she had ever smiled at Téa at least) as she held a hand out for Téa to grasp.

Téa looked up through tear-filled eyes. Téa first looked at Yugi and Reagan who were panting slightly, secondly looked at the extended hand of Reagan, next at the genuine smile that was present on Reagan's face, then she took in the fact that Reagan was actually worried about her well-being and even ASKED (not demanded) her if she could forgive Reagan, her tears tried up and she finally she took Reagan's hand and said with a sweet and friendly smile, "Really? Reagan Higurashi… you were worried about ME? And you're asking me if I can forgive you? To answer your question, I already have forgiven you. The moment I looked up and saw your genuinely worried expression on your face for my well-being I had forgiven you."

Reagan smiled again genuinely at Téa, "I hope and know that now we can become good friends."

Téa smiled at Reagan and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I think we can and will become great friends, Reagan. I'm also sorry for the rudeness I showed you for such a long time. I'm sure you've probably told Yugi already why it was that I treated you so badly," she said.

Reagan scratched her cheek embarrassedly as she rubbed the back of her head also with embarrassment. "Y-yeah. I told Yug. U-uh… T-Téa… Yug and I have something to tell you…" The blonde said shyly, a slight blush adorned her cheeks.

"Well… what is it, Reagan?" Téa asked happily.

Reagan heard Ryou yelling for her and Yugi and Téa, "Hey! Yugi! Téa! Reagan! Where did you guys go? School is about to start, come on!"

"I'll tell you after school. I want to tell this to Joey-baby, Tristan and Bakura as well," Reagan said still shyly with the same blush adorning her cheeks.

Yugi laughed at his girlfriend's shyness. "Well, come one you two. Don't want to miss school," he said merrily.

"Coming Yug! Well, don't just stand there, Téa, c'mon!" Reagan exclaimed as she ran after Yugi. Téa smiled at her rival-turned-friend and followed after Reagan and Yugi. The gang went to school. Reagan spent all of school planning her strategy on how to beat Seto Kaiba—one of the best duelists ranked higher than herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Kaiba! I Challen— Oh You Challenge Me? Alright then, Let's Duel!

The bell rang to end school and Reagan, Yugi, Joey, Téa, Tristan and Ryou walked home and talked together. They all had their shares of laughs as Reagan had been telling them of her adventures in Italy as well as the stupid blonde moments she had.

"… haha! Yeah. So I tripped over the air and spilled Red Wine all over that poor man… right in front of his wife! I felt so embarrassed…" Reagan exclaimed and laughed joyously.

Joey placed a hand on Reagan's shoulder, which caused her to look back at him. "Reagan, that is some hysterical stuff you got going on! It's killing me!" He bellowed and began to crack up in laughter again.

Téa was laughing along with everyone else until she remembered that Reagan wanted to tell her something before school and she promised to tell her in front of Ryou, Tristan, and Joey too. She stopped laughing and looked at Reagan. "Reagan… you said that you had something that you wanted to tell me, Joey, Tristan and Bakura this morning… what was it?" She asked Reagan.

Reagan stopped her laughter dead in its tracks as well as stopped walking. She looked down at the ground for a moment to try and piece together all of their reactions to the news that her and Yugi were now boyfriend and girlfriend… "Me and Yug have some news for the four of you, don't we, Yug?" She said as she looked at her boyfriend.

Yugi nodded and walked up to her side. "We sure do, but you're going to have to tell them," he said in a whisper to his girlfriend.

Reagan took a deep breath, she wasn't sure how they all would react, would their reactions be positive… or would their reactions be negative? Only when Reagan told the four of them would she know so with that in mind Reagan breathed out and said unconsciously triumphant, "Joey-baby… Tristan… Bakura… Téa… Yugi and I are now officially boyfriend and girlfriend!"

The four friend's faces lit up immediantly, "Well that's good to hear!" Joey exclaimed. "Yeah, we were wondering when the two of you would start dating!" Tristan said happily. "I wish the best of luck to you two's relationship," Ryou said with immense care enveloped in his words. "Congratulations! You two love-birds! It's about time the two of you started going out! If you two have kids, I'm the godmother! No buts," Téa exclaimed ecstatically, much to Reagan's surprise. Reagan had expected Téa to glare at her and say 'You stole Yugi away from me, I hate you!' but instead she said… that if Yugi and Reagan had children together that she is their children's godmother.

Reagan smiled lovingly towards all of them. "I love you all! And Téa… you will be Yug and myself's babies' godmother… if we have any together," Reagan said as she hugged Téa tightly.

"Thank you, Reagan," Téa said as she hugged her rival-turned-friend. "I want you, Reagan, to be my children's godmother as well. Kay!" She said with a sweet and cheerful smile.

Yugi tapped Reagan's shoulder. "You ready to go challenge Kaiba, Reagan?" He said confidant in his girlfriend's skills as a duelist.

Reagan turned to face her boyfriend and smiled an already triumphant smile as if she had already won against Kaiba. "Yes… I'm ready Yug," she said happily. She knew she would need her own, Beset's, her boyfriend's and Yami's dueling experiences if she is going to win against Seto Kaiba; however, she believed in her and Beset's dueling experiences as well as the heart of the cards and that—she was sure—would lead her to victory over Seto Kaiba. She had learned to trust in the heart of the cards from her boyfriend and his grandfather, Solomon, many years ago… during her and Yugi's childhood. "Let's go! Joey-baby, Tristan, Téa, Bakura… please come along and cheer me on as I take down Kaiba! I'm gonna need all the cheering from my friends as I can get. My friends give strength. The heart of the cards also gives me strength, but the cheering on by my friends coupled with the heart of the cards are the true strength of any duelist," she said as her and Yugi walk towards KaibaCorp so that she can challenge Kaiba to a duel.

"I know I'm going to cheer Reagan on!" Joey exclaimed as he ran to catch up with Yugi and Reagan.

Ryou chuckled heartily. "I suppose I should go cheer her on too." He said then ran after Yugi and Reagan and Joey.

"Hey! Wait for me! I want to cheer Reagan on when she duels Kaiba," Tristan yelled as he also chased after the couple (Yugi and Reagan) and Joey and Ryou.

"Uh? Wait for me you guys!" Téa also exclaimed and ran after the gang of which were rapidly approaching KaibaCorp.

Reagan and Yugi were the first two to reach KaibaCorp and were shown in. "Where's is Seto Kaiba?" Reagan asked the man at the desk.

"Mister Kaiba is not here at the moment. He has left and will most likely be hanging around Domino High School, he said something about wanting to challenge a girl by the name of Reagan Higurashi or something. Mister Kaiba also said something about her returning today and according to his sources that girl goes to Domino High School. Mister Kaiba had been mumbling on his way out, 'I have to duel her and steal her from Yugi… got to make that girl mine.'" The man behind the counter said. While the man had been explaining where Kaiba had gone, the rest of the gang had appeared.

Reagan blushed as the man behind the counter told them all what Kaiba had said about her. Never in a million years would she have ever thought that Seto Kaiba could ever have a 'thing' for her. "Y-Yug. I think you may have a rival who wants to take me away from you…" Reagan said incredibly embarrassed and yet flattered as she learned that Kaiba has a thing for her.

"Yeah… I think I have one too. But, I'm not losing you, I don't think so," Yugi said seriously.

Reagan giggled and pat Yugi's shoulder and reassured him of her love for him when she said, "Kaiba won't steal me from you. I love you more than anyone, remember Yug. I'm your Queen of Games. I have to love my King above everybody else; it's the duty of a girlfriend and Queen."

Yugi smiled at Reagan. "I am just being wary. Now let's go find Kaiba he should be at the high school according to the desk attendant," he said sweetly.

"Yep! We're on the road again… c'mon gang," Reagan said as she and Yugi strolled out of KaibaCorp and their gang followed them closely as they all wanted to cheer for Reagan in her duel against Seto.

"Coming!" The gang called as they turned and followed the couple.

They all arrived back at the high school and they were greeted by Seto Kaiba leaning against the school's wall. "Ah. There you are… Reagan Higurashi. I challenge you to a duel." Kaiba said coldly as he pushed off the wall and towered over Reagan. Reagan clenched onto her boyfriend's arm.

'I cannot believe we are going to challenge Seto Kaiba,' she mentally exclaimed hysterically.

'Well, technically, Kaiba challenged you. You never officially challenged him. Also, you agreed to duel Kaiba. You cannot just back out of it now, we have to do anything and everything Atem and/or Yugi tell us to do,' Beset chimed in through the Millennium Necklace.

'Yes… I know… I cannot back out of this duel against Kaiba.'

'Then don't… we can face Kaiba together. Not to mention that we have our friends and boyfriends by our side to cheer us on. And also not to mention, we have the heart of the cards,' Beset said.

'I know! Let's go accept his challenge!'

'Yeah!'

Reagan was brought back to reality by Yugi shaking her shoulder. "Reagan! Reagan!" Yugi exclaimed.

"What, Yug?" Reagan finally answered.

Yugi looked at Kaiba, Reagan's eyes follow Yugi's and then she realized what Yugi wanted. Everyone wanted to know what her answer to Kaiba's challenge was. "Well Reagan? Will you duel me or chicken out," Kaiba said coldly.

Reagan's eyes burned with excitement. "Seto Kaiba… I accept you challenge," she exclaimed enthusiastically.

Kaiba snickered. "Very well. Let's head back to KaibaCorp so that we can duel there," he said.

"Fine by me! I just want to be you at Duel Monsters, Kaiba," Reagan exclaimed. Man was the passion in Reagan's heart for Duel Monster burning bright with vigor. Reagan, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Téa and Bakura followed Kaiba back to KaibaCorp.

Kaiba lead the gang to a room where a dueling arena was set up. Reagan detached herself from her boyfriend's arm and then she and Beset change and Reagan becomes slightly taller her hair changed into a ponytail and she had a butterfly clip that seemingly held her ponytail. "Let's go, Kaiba," she said in a serious tone.

"Very well, Reagan. If I win, I demand you go on a date with me," Kaiba wagered.

Reagan snickered before she said seriously, "Sorry, Kaiba. Me and Yug are dating and I can assure you that we will not be breaking up ANY time soon."

Kaiba then glared at the blonde duelist he had challenged. "Shut up and duel, Reagan. I'm letting you go first," he said coldly at Reagan.

Reagan looked at Kaiba then looked at the cards she had in her hand. She had a good hand… in her hand she held the cards: Waboku, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Axe of Despair, Black Pendant and Horn of Light. A good first hand if Reagan could have said so. To start off her duel against Kaiba she paused and looked for a good combo. She found several.

"Alright Kaiba. First, I will use the Field Spell, Chorus of Sanctuary to increase my Monster's defense points by 800 points when they are in defense mode then place my Red-Eyes Black Dragon down in defense mode making its defense points 2800 and then equip Red-Eyes Black Dragon with the Horn of Light also increasing its defense points by an extra 500 points making my Red-Eyes Black Dragon's defense points a whopping total of 3300. I place this card face down and end my turn. Your turn, Kaiba-baby," Reagan teased as she smirked when she placed the Waboku trap card face down, Kaiba had no idea what he was in for when he first should attack her Monster.

Kaiba played his cards and he already had one of his famous Blue-Eyes White Dragons on the field. Reagan smirked at the cards (mainly his Monster card) Kaiba had played and noted that she had an ace card to get rid of that first Blue-Eyes Kaiba had played in attack mode.

'Cool. I can play Solomon's Blue-Eyes, power it up then take Kaiba's first Blue-Eyes down thus preventing him from ever having the probability of summoning his infamous ace-in-the-hole — his Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon,' the blonde duelist thought as she drew three more cards from her deck.

'Ah… the perfect cards to take Kaiba down this turn,' the blonde female duelist thought as she looked at the three cards she had drawn. Her hand was now a great hand of which the cards consisted of the following cards: Dark Magician, Change of Heart, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Axe of Despair and Black Pendant.

"C'mon Reagan! You got this," Joey cheered Reagan on from the sidelines.

Reagan smiled and continued on with her turn, she was waiting for Yugi to yell encouraging things to her from the sidelines and possibly give her some hints and help her like he did when they were younger and like he does with all of his friends. Reagan swallowed hard and began her turn, "You are quite sly to put your prized possession that could lead you to get the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon on the field right-off-the-bat in attack mode… a fatal mistake that will make you lose this duel. I place my own Blue-Eyes White Dragon on the field in attack mode and equip it with the Axe of Despair. With this addition to the 3000 ATK points my Blue-Eyes already has, added with the 1000 ATK point bonus added by the Axe of Despair giving my Blue-Eyes an ATK points of 4000 — I attack your Blue-Eyes and deal you 1000 Life Points worth of damage. This battle is nearly mine! I place another two cards face down and end my turn," Reagan smirked triumphantly.

'I don't think Reagan and Beset needs us at all this duel. It seems like she and Beset are doing pretty good,' Yami thought.

'Yeah, I really wanted to help Reagan though,' Yugi thought sadly.

Nearly an hour went by and Reagan just barely won with her Life Points down to TEN! Neither Yugi nor Yami had ever felt that intense about a duel he was not participating in for quite a long time. The two of them may have been the King of Games, but never felt so tensed as the duel they had just witnessed between Kaiba and Reagan had caused them to be.

The first people Reagan hugged were Joey and Bakura. "Oh my GOD! I can't believe I just won against Seto Kaiba! OMG! I thought for a second there that I was screwed there towards the end, but I — I mean, Beset — came through with her experiences towards the end. Thank you guys for cheering for me while I dueled Kaiba! I needed the encouragement my friends cheering me on could bestow," she said lovingly as she kissed Joey and Bakura's cheeks.

Yugi looked at Reagan and smiled sheepishly. "T-that was a very intense duel Reagan. You didn't look like you needed any help out there so I didn't help you… I hope you aren't mad at me because I didn't help you… but believe me, I really wanted to help, it's just that Yami said that I should've let you duel that duel all by yourself without any help from me. And you know, he was right, even without my help you quickly had Kaiba down to 1000 Life Points with your empowered Blue-Eyes White Dragon Grandpa gave you — Yami and I must admit, we never really thought you could've ever become that good of a duelist to have Kaiba on the ropes in that short of a time span. We're really proud of how well you've become in Duel Monsters," he said as he rubbed the back of his head embarrassedly.

Reagan walked over to Yugi, kissed his cheek, hugged him and then whispered in his ear, "It's okay, Yug. I know you wanted to help me. I could just sense it in you as you stood on the sidelines. All that matters is that you being here while I was dueling Kaiba gave me strength that allowed me to beat him. With your passion you hold for Duel Monsters combined with the passion I hold for Duel Monsters as well, I was able to take those feelings of passion and use them as I fiercely dueled Kaiba and came out just barely on top."

Yugi smiled at his girlfriend's optimism and overall ability to never be let down and see the best in everything and anything. "You are so optimistic Reagan," Yugi said with a small smile.

Reagan kissed Yugi quickly on the lips. "I'm only this optimistic for you, Yug. You're my King of Games and I am your Queen of Games… I'm supposed to be optimistic for you." She said cheerfully and boisterously.

Seto looked at Reagan with wide eyes, "How could you have beaten me? You've never been able to beat me…"

Reagan turned and looked at Seto. "I beat you because I have become one of the best duelists in the world… and you were ranked higher than me on that scale. I am actually amazed that I beat you myself Kaiba," she said truthfully.

Seto just looked at Reagan with his original face… one of impassiveness. "I was ranked higher than you? And you beat me? I never knew this. However… Reagan… I have to hand it to you, that was a good duel," he said coldly yet praised Reagan for the well-played duel.

Reagan blushed slightly at Seto's praise he had just given her as Seto rarely praised anyone. "T-thank you Kaiba. I tried my hardest in that duel. I knew I had the heart to beat you somewhere within me… that along with the heart of the cards allowed me to beat you," she said slightly shyly.

Seto turned and walked away. Yugi looked at Reagan before he hugged her tightly. "Wh-wha? What's with the hug all the sudden, Yug?" The blonde duelist asked as she looked her boyfriend in the eyes.

"You were blushing when Kaiba complimented you, I guess you can say that I had an insecure moment there," the shy Yugi said and rubbed the back of his head yet again embarrassedly and looked away from Reagan's eyes.

Reagan smiled and cupped Yugi's cheek. "It's ok Yug. We all have our insecure moments. Because to be completely honest, I have many insecure moments when I see you and Téa together. You two are such good childhood friends so I always think she has a chance to steal you away from me because of that fact that she is your childhood fri—" she was interrupted by Yugi.

"Téa maybe a childhood friend of mine, but I've known you since we were born. That counts for much more than just being a childhood friend. I believe that you had more of a chance with me than you thought you had. Don't think that just because Téa talked to me more in the time you weren't here that means I lost my feelings I had for you, because I never did," he said.

Reagan's eyes went wide and she attacked her boyfriend with a hug. "Oh Yug! That is the sweetest thing any boy has ever said to me!" She exclaimed.

"Hey! What about when I said that you left a nerd but came back a smokin hot top duelist?!" Joey complained childishly.

Reagan giggled and smacked Joey's arm teasingly. "Oh Joey-baby, that is different than what Yug said to me. You were just flattering me, to which your flattery worked. I love ya, Joey-baby! Don't you ever forget that! I just wanna date Yug and Yami more," she teased and winked at Joey.

Joey pouted a bit. "Aww! Reagan! Don't ruin the moment," he said as he wrapped his arm around Reagan's neck and pulled her close to him.

Reagan smiled and poked Joey in the side and he threw her into Yugi before he busted out laughing. "Well then… I know what to do if Joey-baby has me in a headlock and I want out of it," she said as she noticed that she and Yugi were on the ground with her on top of Yugi. "O-oops! S-s-sorry Yugi," she stuttered as she crawled off of her boyfriend.

"It's ok Reagan. I highly doubt that you intended that to happen," Yugi said sweetly.

Tristan laughed and looked at Joey and Téa. "I think we should get going you guys," he said as he pushed Téa and Joey away from the couple. "C'mon Bakura!" Tristan called out to Ryou.

"Hm. I'll be there shortly, Tristan," he called before he ran up to Reagan. "Yugi, Reagan. Don't hate me or anything, but I HAVE to do this…" he said before he kissed Reagan on the lips, pulled away after about 30 seconds to a minute later then ran off after Tristan and the others.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Taking Yugi Home…

Reagan blushed and mentally she was fangirling at Ryou kissing her, 'OMFG! OMFG! Breathe Reagan, BREATHE!' she mentally told herself.

'Yes, Reagan. Calm down,' Beset told her, trying her best to calm the fangirling Reagan.

"Reagan? Ready to go home," Yugi asked her.

Reagan shook her head and the blush receded from her face. "Yes! I am ready to go home Yugi," she said sweetly.

Yugi smiled and grabbed Reagan's hand and began to walk her home. "Come on then Reagan," he said lovingly. Reagan began to walk beside Yugi and they held hands as they walked home. "So, that kiss Bakura gave you was quite unusual wasn't it," Yugi asked.

Reagan smiled and giggled. "Yes, I suppose Bakura's kiss was quite out there. But, it was actually quite sweet and bold considering how shy he is. That must've taken him a lot to actually kiss me like that. I think it was brave and cute too," she said. She looked at Yugi, who's head was lowered and then she squeezed his hand she was holding and then continued. "But that doesn't mean that I want to date him, Yugi Mutou. You're the only one for me understand? Yugi Mutou… I, Reagan Higurashi, love you more than anyone in the whole world. I want to marry you one day, I want to do so many things to you, but I will have to refrain for a while as those things are very inappropriate in nature. Anyway, do you understand me? I'm not even considering Bakura as anything other than a really good friend of mine. Ok, so now quit giving me that look as if I'm gonna break up with you for Bakura… because I'm not, okay," she finished and squeezed Yugi's hand a bit tighter.

Yugi felt something bubble inside of him as Reagan told him that she wanted to one day marry him. "You really want to marry me one day Reagan?" He asked as his eyebrow quirked.

Reagan blushed and nodded while looking at the ground. "Y-yes… I-I do… I have always wanted to marry you, ever since we were kids…" she admitted.

'You know, Yugi… that feeling your feeling towards Reagan right now is called having the hots for her. You should act upon those feelings,' Yami deviously advised Yugi.

'But… those feelings are telling me to do inappropriate things to and with Reagan… I do not know if she wants to do those kind of things with me or not,' Yugi defended.

Yami sighed, 'Yugi… she just said that she wanted to do inappropriate things to you as well. Did you seriously not just hear her say that?'

'No I honestly did not hear Reagan say that,' Yugi said.

'Oh innocent Yugi, you have to become more bold and daring with your girlfriend,' Yami said to Yugi.

Yugi still refused to believe what Yami was telling him. 'I still don't believe you, Yami. I don't think I should force Reagan into doing things she doesn't want to do,' he said shyly.

'You won't be Yugi. If she tells you to stop then you stop and respect her decisions,' Yami said to the shy Yugi.

'Oh, ok. So, you want me to try and make a move?' Yugi questioned Yami.

Yami nodded. 'Yes, I do. But, if you are too afraid to do anything and are afraid to make the first move, just call upon me and I will take over and make the first move on her, okay? Do you trust me and do you trust me enough to allow me to do that if you can't make the first move,' Yami said honestly.

Yugi shrugged. 'Yeah… I suppose I trust you enough to let you do that Yami,' the shy boy said to to brave, bold Yami Yugi/Pharaoh Atem.

'Ok then. It's set, you try and make the first move and if you end up being too scared to actually make the first move then I'll take over and make the first move," Yami concluded.

'Yes, I promise I will let you make the first move if I become too scared to make the first move,' Yugi finally agreed.

Yami snickered, 'Good… now go and make the first move.'

'Ok…' Reagan shook Yugi back into reality. "Huh?" Yugi said stupidly.

"I said, 'This is my house, Yugi'. Oi… you are still oblivious," Reagan said through a pout and gave Yugi a teasingly annoyed look.

Yugi looked at Reagan before he started to blush. "S-sorry Reagan… Yami and I were talking," he said truthfully.

Reagan's face softened. "Oh… so Yami does that like Beset does huh? Just randomly decides to drop in and start talking to you where you really don't want him to come in huh?" She said as if she knew what Yugi went through.

"Yeah… that's exactly what happened," Yugi said. However, he noticed that he and Reagan were standing in front of Reagan's house. "Oh! I should probably let you go now Reagan. I'm sure your parents are worried sick about you," he said as he let go of his girlfriend's hand.

Reagan smirked and pulled Yugi to the door with her and opened the door. "Mom! Dad! I'm home and y'all'd never guess what happened today," she called as she and Yugi entered her house.

"U-u-uhh… R-Reagan… I-I don't think your parents would want me in your house," Yugi said hesitantly.

Reagan looked over her shoulder at Yugi. "Yugi, you've got to be kidding me right? You were welcomed in my house a long time before me and my family left and you're still welcomed here now. Even if you're my boyfriend now, that won't take away from the fact that you're always welcomed in this household," she said seriously and yet lighthearted.

Yugi scratched the back of his head. "Y-yeah… but, Reagan… that was years ago when both you and I weren't as hormonal as we are now," he tried to point out.

"Psh! Yugi Mutou… are you trying to say that you wanna do those things that hormonal teenagers do together," Reagan said turning to face Yugi. "Watch this . . . HEY! INUOME! MOM! DAD! YUGI MUTOU'S HERE! AND INUOME, BRING KAGA-CHIN SO HE CAN MEET YUGI TOO!" She yelled loudly.

Yugi hears scrambling, loud bangs and thuds and crashes as Reagan's family scrambled to see him again after so many years. Inuome and Kagayoshi, Reagan's younger sister and five-year-old brother, were the first to appear. "Yugi! Long time no see, huh?" Reagan's younger sister by two-and-a-half years Inuome Higurashi said as she held the five-year-old Kagayoshi in he arms.

"Hey, Sis… who is that," the young Kagayoshi asked and pointed at Yugi. "And why is he holding Big Sis's hand?"

Inuome laughed and Reagan looked at Kagayoshi. "Kaga-chin, this is my boyfriend and since birth childhood friend, Yugi Mutou," Reagan introduced.

"Hello. Like Reagan said, I am Yugi Mutou. And I am also Reagan's boyfriend. Nice to meet you little guy," Yugi said to Kagayoshi.

Kagayoshi smiled and waved at Yugi. "Nice to meet you Big Sis's boyfriend Yugi Mutou! Try not to hurt Big Sis too much," the five-year-old boy said unknowingly suggestive.

Yugi's eyes widened. 'H-h-h-h-huh! I-I-I-I-I don't t-t-t-t-think I-I-I-I-I'll hurt Reagan too m-m-m-m-m-m-much!' He mentally stuttered like a blundering idiot.

Yugi was brought back into reality by Inuome. "YOU SERIOUS! Onee-Sama! Are you and Yugi really going out?! Congratulations the two of you! Why wasn't I informed I mean, I go to Domino High School too," she said.

"Because we started dating this morning. Oh, by the way, Yug and I are going to go upstairs for a while. Tell Mom and Dad that Yug says 'Hi' and also don't tell them anything yet, got it? I wanna be the one to tell them Yug and I are dating. Ok? Well, me and Yug are going upstairs now, bye see you guys later," Reagan said as she drags Yugi upstairs to her room.

Yugi blushed as he entered his girlfriend's room. Her room was painted turquoise and she had pictures of herself and her friends from Italy and some from somewhere he had no idea where it was. "You have quite a lot of pictures of you and your friends. I see you had some boys that you were friends with while you were in Italy… were any of them your 'boyfriends'?" Yugi asked his girlfriend curiously.

Reagan giggled and sat down on her bed. "Nah… none of them were my 'boyfriends' Yug. They had girlfriends of their own. The girls in the picture beside the boys are their girlfriends. The girl beside me in that certain picture is a lesbian but don't let that make you think that I fooled around with her… because I'm not like that. I did flirt with her harmlessly occasionally but she knew that nothing would've ever happened between us because the first day she told me she was a lesbian I told her that I may flirt with her but it's in a friendly way," she said.

Yugi smiled a bit and headed over to Reagan's bed. "You sure you didn't do anything with that girl Reagan," he questioned, obviously teasing her.

"Y'know for someone who is supposedly oh-so very shy you're really not that shy are you, Yug?" Reagan asked as she teased her boyfriend.

Yugi smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head embarrassedly and said, "W-well y-you have to remember that I also have Yami inside my Millennium Puzzle and so that may have a part in me not being my shy self. Though, when have I ever been shy around you, Reagan?"

Reagan kissed Yugi on the cheek. "True, true Yugi. You really never have shy with me. You have honestly been more open to me than with anyone… ever," the beautiful and optimistic blonde said to Yugi in the sweetest voice like honey.

Yugi blushed at the honey-like tone to her voice. "So… does that mean I just made a point?" The so-called 'shy' boy said to the optimistic girl.

Said optimistic girl giggled and leaned back, letting her back plop onto her bed making an audible 'plop'. "Y'know sometimes I look back at the time I spent in Italy and think I should have dated one of my guy friends from Italy…" she trailed off to see Yugi looked pissed at her mentioning dating one of her Italian friends then she picked up after giggling, "Yug… you're not… jealous… are you…? And of guys I never even liked like that," she teased.

Yugi looked at the blonde girl laying on her bed with her legs hanging off the bed. "I am not jealous of boys who never got to date you. At least I am special enough that I get to date you and have you proclaiming your love to me whenever," he said regaining his cool.

Reagan laughed at her boyfriend's jealousy. "Yug, they never got to see me go all out with my boyfriend. C'mere you jealous boy you," she said as she pulled Yugi onto her bed.

"Umph." Yugi said as he plopped onto his girlfriend's bed. "Hey, don't pull me so suddenly like that Reagan—" he began but realized that he had landed on top of her and quickly tried to scramble off her as he said nervously, "S-sorry Reagan!"

Reagan smirked devilishly. "It's fine Yug… I think I like the thought of you with me in my bed. I have never had the pleasure of cuddling with someone other than my pillow before," she said happily as she pulled Yugi down on top her and into a hug.

Yugi tensed as Reagan hugged him. He fell to her side and she snuggled into the crook of his neck. "…Yugi…" she whispered as she continued to snuggle into the crook of her boyfriend's neck.

"Reagan… this isn't a good idea… let me go…" Yugi said into her ear.

Reagan groaned and cuddled closer to Yugi, rubbing her body against his. Yugi groaned as Reagan shifted her body against his. She shamelessly had wrapped one of her legs around Yugi's legs, with her arms still wrapped around Yugi's neck and still cuddled into his neck. He wouldn't be able to handle the situation if he stayed in the position he was in much longer, he had to get his girlfriend to shift in her slumber. How was it that she managed to doze off on him went they hadn't even been in her room for a whole hour and she had already fallen asleep. Though he would admit that Reagan looked mighty cute while she slept.

"…q-quit…it…Y-Yugi…" she murmured in her sleep.

'What am I doing to her in her dream exactly…?' Yugi asked himself.

'Wish I could peer into her dream and see why she is telling you to stop but I can't… sorry,' Yami chimed in.

'It's fine… I'm sure we'll found out soon enough,' Yugi said.

'I trust your judgment Yugi,' Yami said.

"…Y-Y-Yami…yous…stop…it…too," Reagan again said sleepily with a slight slur.


End file.
